


Some Sunny Day

by Ava_Dakedavra



Series: Ladybug's Choice Universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, IT'S A SEQUEEEEL, Marinette's a Princess, Peacock Gabriel Agreste, Romance, a lot more Plot with this one, mayyyy be a rating change??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Dakedavra/pseuds/Ava_Dakedavra
Summary: So, Marinette's a princess. With that sort of power comes a lot of responsibility, which she totally gets, being Ladybug and all. It's a Big Deal. Life-changing. She's working her way into it.So what's going to change Adrien's life in the meantime?





	Some Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back and this time with a more-developed plot

“Mama? Why do you like butterflies?”

 

His mother had always loved flowers. Big, bright, colorful ones that were fragrant and sweet, and filled the room with their presence in both appearance and smell. On spring days, every area of the house was filled with flowers. Tulips, carnations, lilies, lavender, jasmine, and her favorite roses graced them with their presence. On Mother’s Day, she would always receive a bouquet of mums, because that’s what Adrien thought you were supposed to give your mother on Mother’s Day. On her birthday, his father would always give her roses and star-gazer lilies as soon as she woke up. Once Adrien was old enough, he was allowed to wake up early, go to the florist and help pick out the flowers, and eagerly bounce on the bed to wish her a happy birthday.

 

She’d always loved flowers.

 

She’d always loved butterflies, too.

 

He hadn’t given that one much thought, as flowers always seemed to triumph in his eyes. But she would always looked so pleased to find a butterfly in their garden at home, letting it grace her finger softly and welcoming it as if she would a friend.

 

“Mama? Why do you like butterflies?” He’d asked, only once, when he was young.

 

She’d smiled at him, looking away from the winged creature to look back at him, the setting sun bathing her in a golden glow.

 

“Because, in another life, my sweet, I was a butterfly,” she admitted, softly, almost sadly, as she watched the white butterfly flutter away.

 

And he hadn’t given it much thought. He’d accepted it. Filed it away as a moment where his mother shone brightly.

 

“Adrien? Wake up, son, or you’ll miss your flight.”

 

Adrien lifted his arm, blinking blearily at his father as he checked to make sure all of his luggage was properly gathered. He sat up, slowly, trying to focus while also trying not to lose the remnants of his dream. Gabriel dusted off his hands, ruffling his hair to dislodge a drowsy Belle from it.

 

“Dad,” he spoke, before he was even fully awake.

 

“Yes?” Gabriel asked, looking at him in concern before Adrien blinked a few times and lifted his head.

 

“I had a dream about Mom,” he said, making room for his dad to sit on the edge of the bed. “I remember…I’d asked her why she liked butterflies so much. She said it was because she used to be a butterfly in a past life.”

 

Gabriel smiled softly, only wrapping a comforting arm around him, and neither saying anything for a few moments before Adrien inhaled, exhaled, and let the moment finally pass.

 

“Are you sure you can handle everything while I’m gone?” he asked, getting out of bed to brush his teeth and put shoes on. When you’ve woken up at the buttcrack of dawn and you’re going to be stuck on an airplane for hours, you were allowed to show up to the airport in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Adrien had fully taken advantage of this rule, and had even selected his aged Death Note t-shirt. Nino would make fun of him for it, but he didn’t care.

 

Gabriel gave a long-suffering sigh as Belle, fully awake, puffed up in indignation before Gabriel managed to calm her down quickly. “Yes, Adrien. I know I’m not you or Marinette, but I’ve still been doing this longer than you have.”

 

Adrien made a worried noise before he spat out the remainder of his toothpaste. “But not with Hawkmoth. I can stay. Mari would understand, you know she would.”

  
“It’s Hawkmoth. The guy’s a coward. I can take him,” Gabriel insisted, in a tone that left no room for arguing. “Master Fu has helped me train, we know what to do with the butterflies until Marinette returns. It. Will. Be. _Fine_.” At Adrien’s sigh, he stood and grinned, clapping him on the shoulders. “She would be upset if you missed this, anyway.”

 

“Right,” he agreed, nodding along before eager honking and muffled yelling pierced through the quiet of the morning. “That’s Alya and Nino.”

 

Gabriel took the handle of the suitcase while Adrien grabbed his carry-on bag, making sure his phone and chargers and game players and games were all inside before scooping a sleepy Plagg into his jacket pocket.

 

Gabriel had always seemed to adore Marinette since he’d discovered Adrien’s feelings for her. Once those feelings were reciprocated, Adrien had been pleased to discover just how well his father and girlfriend got along. They’d spend hours talking about fashion trends, tips and tricks Gabriel would pass along, even Gabriel coming to Marinette to ask her opinion on something. She’d gotten to the point where she was allowed to waltz into the mansion at any time of the day, sometimes even dragging both of the Agrestes out for a movie or some “family-fun” outing. The first time that Gabriel had asked if Marinette were coming on vacation with them, Adrien had immediately answered by pinching himself in the arm, an action that Plagg was far to gleeful to continue.

 

So, since Marinette was obviously one of Gabriel’s favorite people, she’d worn him down on his opinions about Nino and Alya, who were now allowed to enter their home at any time they saw fit.

 

“Babe! Oh my god, you will wake up the whole neighborhood!” Nino argued at a reasonable tone.

 

“How else will they know we’re here?!” Alya argued at a much louder tone.

 

“Texting? Like normal people?!” Nino replied.

 

“Please tell me she’s not driving,” Gabriel asked, clutching at the handle of the suitcase almost as if he were rethinking everything at this moment.

 

“It’s Nino’s car,” Adrien offered, which really didn’t mean much. He took a handle of the suitcase from his dad, both carrying it down the steps to fit it into the overly packed trunk as Nino stepped out to help.

 

“She thinks she’s got to bring every shoe in France,” Nino snorted, scooting his one suitcase over and shoving two of Alya’s as Adrien hovered with his own. “Listen, if the airlines misplace any of her baggage, I won’t be complaining. I’m pretty sure this _one_ suitcase has my bodyweight in shoes.”

 

“I have to match outfits!” she yelled back, “I can’t wear Converse every day like _some people!_ ”

 

“Oh my god, I miss Mari,” Adrien sighed, feeling a headache coming on as his father chuckled.

 

Nino ignored him with a groan, “Your best friend is a princess of another country! And a fashion designer! She will make sure you are not in the worst dressed column of any magazine!”

 

“Can we get _going?_ ” Adrien insisted, shoving his suitcase and bag into the backseat where he would be riding. “It is too early for this. Mom and Dad, if you don’t stop fighting, I will be explaining to Marinette why I will be showing up _alone_. She will understand and will not question your disappearances.” Nino and Alya quieted and shot guilty looks towards one another, Nino shutting the trunk and getting back in the car.

 

Gabriel finally laughed, hugging Adrien tightly, “I love you, son. Be safe.”

 

Adrien sighed, hugging him back, “I love you, too, Dad. Please, be safe. Text me, okay?”

  
“You too. Have fun! Don’t worry all the time, that’s my job!” Adrien laughed, getting into his seat next to his suitcase, waving once he’d shut the door and they were beginning to drive off.

 

“Okay, so I’ll start,” Alya began with a sigh, “I’m sorry, babe.”

 

“Why are you sorry?” Adrien prodded with a slight glare, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“For yelling and being a brat all morning,” she muttered.

 

“I’m sorry I threatened to get rid of your shoes,” Nino followed, “And for also being a brat.”

 

Adrien reclined with a smug smile, glancing down to see Plagg rolling his eyes as he snuggled into a better position.

 

“Thank you, Adrien, for helping our relationship,” Nino called as he drove, Alya snickering in the passenger seat.

 

“You’re welcome, Nino and Alya,” he followed the script before ending with a laugh, reaching into his pocket as he felt his phone buzz.

 

**Lady Love** **❤** **:** Goodmorning, sleepy kitty! ❤

 

He grinned, probably looking like a lovesick fool, and began to text her back, sliding even further into his seat as his suitcase tried to fall over, bracing it with his knee.

 

**Mon Chaton:** Good afternoon, my purrincess! I’m in the car with Nino and Alya on the way to the airport ❤ ❤

**Lady Love** **❤** **:** Yay!! I can’t wait until you get here, I’ve missed you so much! It sucks your plan lands at night and you wont be able to see anything :/ I’ll give you the grand tour of Astrucia this weekend tho!!

**Mon Chaton:** I can’t wait! Well, mainly can’t wait to see you ❤ ❤ ❤

 

“Are you texting Mari?” Alya asked, already whipping out her phone to start texting her as well.

 

“Yes, she says she’ll give us a tour of Astrucia this weekend,” he said, grinning at the screen full of heart emojis and kitten gifs as she spammed his phone. She’d barely had time to talk much, especially with both of their busy schedules and a time difference added in. They hadn’t seen each other in over two weeks, and phone calls were hard to manage when one or both were dead tired.

 

The drive to the airport was uneventful, considering the fact that Alya could have been the one to drive. After a long and tedious wait they were finally boarding the plane, which he texted to both Marinette and his father.

 

**Adrien:** So begins the long journey ahead of me! Pray for me, father, for I may not make it out alive.

**Dad:** Adrien you’ve been on a plane before.

**Adrien:** Right but not with Alya and Nino who are either gonna fight or make kissy faces the entire time.

**Dad:** Would you like me to make a contribution to the church in your honor while you’re gone?

**Adrien:** yes please lol

**Dad:** Stay safe up in the air, text me when you land. Love you

**Adrien:** Love you. Stay safe in general.

**Dad:** I will, promise.

 

**Mon Chaton:** This cat’s about to fly!!

**Lady Love** **❤** **:** Woohoo!! Tell Alya and Nino I love them and not to fight, I’ll see you all soon!!

**Lady Love** **❤** **:** I love you, kitty ❤ ❤ ❤

**Mon Chaton:** I love you, my lady. I’ll see you soon!!! ❤ ❤ ❤

 

After several hours and many leg cramps from both Nino and Adrien alike, the three finally touched down on Astrucian soil, far too awake in a nation where it was two in the morning. Even their chauffeur yawned a bit, but he downed an energy drink before he flagged the three over and helped them with their luggage. He didn’t even blink at Alya’s parade of shoe suitcases, and even hefted one over his shoulder like it was nothing, ushering them into the towncar.

 

“It’s prettier in the daylight,” the chauffeur insisted as he opened the car door for them, blinking when Alya hopped out and immediately began taking pictures of the castle. “You’ll have better luck with your pictures then.”

 

“It’s still so beautiful at night!” Alya insisted as Nino and Adrien began to unload the suitcases, the chauffeur chiding them once they were caught. “All of these lights are so pretty!”

 

“Ah, you must be the princess’s friends!” an elderly lady exclaimed, hurrying down the massive steps with a clipboard. “Adrien, Nino and Alya, correct?”

 

“Yes, ma’am!” Alya answered as the boys nodded and smiled, still trying to help with their luggage.

 

“I’m Madam Pincette, the advisor to Cecilia for the time being. I’m afraid the princess is already asleep, she’s had a busy day today,” the woman tutted, fretting over her clipboard, “She tried to get as many tasks out of the way to spend time with you all over the next few days, I’m afraid she may have pushed it.”

 

“We understand, it is late here anyway,” Nino nodded.

  
“Thank you both for staying up so late for us, we appreciate it,” Adrien insisted, Madame Pincitte smiling warmly at him before nodding to the chauffeur as he moved past with their luggage.

 

“Well, I’ll give you all a small tour to show you to your rooms, even though you may not be tired just yet,” she said, waving them to follow her through the massive doors and the equally massive entryway. “The staircase you see here is mainly for dramatic entrances, although it does lead to some rooms of the castle. The front portion is for social gatherings such as balls or meetings, and many offices reside on the first floor. The back portion as well as the upper floors are the living area, the kitchen and informal dining room reside on this wing of the castle.”

 

“I’m trying to wrap my head around a home with separate wings,” Nino muttered into Alya’s ear before nudging Adrien in the back. “You’re excluded from this statement.”

  
“Hey, I’m not the one who’s got an actual, legitimate castle,” Adrien whispered back.

  
“ _Yet_ ,” Alya hissed in glee, trying to restrain her giggles at the sight of Adrien’s blush.

 

They followed Madame Pincette up the staircase, glancing at the oil portraits as she showed each of them to their rooms.

 

“For Alya,” she stated, checking something off of her list as Alya ran inside and squealed at her room, lilac colored with salmon accents, soft and girly and Adrien caught a whiff of lavender from somewhere inside. “For each of you, the princess found time to design several formal outfits for the multiple functions you’ll be attending. Each are labelled, I believe.”

 

“She made our clothes?” Alya halted, pivoting back around in concern. “When she’s been so busy?”

 

“Oh, no, she merely designed them,” she insisted, also in concern, like two mother hens clucking over the same chick, “Someone else created them, I believe. I can’t quite recall who, however.”

  
“Understandable, you must know so many different names to keep track of,” Nino nodded as Alya was appeased.

 

“We’ll leave you to get settled,” Madame Pincette said, “If you need anything, please, don’t hesitate to call one of the numbers provided for you in your rooms, for each of you.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alya nodded, smiling at both Nino and Adrien and hugging them both, “I’m so excited, you guys!”

 

Nino laughed, hugging his girlfriend back tightly, both a little afraid to show too much affection with Pincette watching over. “I know. Try to get some sleep, Alya, we’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Goodnight!” Adrien called, before the two carried on behind Pincette, soon coming to a stop a few doors down from Alya’s room.

 

“For Nino,” she stated with a smile, Nino giving a low whistle at his room, dark blue with silver trimmings, even a fish tank in the corner. “The princess wanted to let you know that your rooms had thick walls for your music.”

 

“Oh, man, thank you,” he insisted, patting Adrien on the back with a grin before Pincette halted his further entry with a grip on the back of his t-shirt.

 

“As the both of you are young gentlemen, I will see no need to state this fact further. Please, maintain proper decorum while within these walls and outside as well. All of you are young adults, but while in Astrucia, please try not to fan the flames of gossip,” she sighed, Nino and Adrien both nodding along to try to get this conversation over with as fast as possible. “That being said, far be it from me to try to parent any of you. Just, please, be mindful of who is watching. And I shall leave it at that.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” they chorused, Nino shooting Adrien a look that meant he would be getting a text as soon as he had thoroughly checked out his room.

 

With a nod, it was just Adrien following her through the halls, and as she came to a stop in front of what he assumed to be his door, she paused before looking up and smiling at him.

 

“If I may speak frankly, I am so pleased to see you with our dear Marinette,” she said, looking up at him with a proud yet grandmotherly gaze. “That whole fiasco with Benjamin was horrible. Most of us knew the truth, and were too scared to speak out. All of us, the whole of Astrucia, are so happy that she’s found you.”

 

“I-I’m honored, really, thank you so much,” he stammered, not knowing what to do with his hands all of a sudden, “I won’t let you down.”

 

“Oh, nobody thinks that you will,” she assured, pointing at the door they were standing in front of. “That would be your door.” And she paused before pointing at the door directly across the hall. “And that would be the princess’s door.”

 

Adrien blinked, jaw dropping open, “What about that whole thing about decorum?”

 

“If one is _watching_ , Adrien, please refrain from doing anything brash or unseemly,” she sniffed before smirking. “If no one sees you, then there is a possibility it never happened.”

 

“I – uhh – err… Thank you?” he just wanted this conversation over with as quick as possible.

 

“See you at breakfast, have a pleasant sleep!” she said as she turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway.

 

Adrien faltered in the hall before going into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him as Plagg flew out and snickered.

 

“Man, that lady must want toddlers running around fast, huh?” he teased as Adrien fed him a piece of cheese.

 

“I can’t believe I’m here, let alone any of that conversation,” Adrien snorted, texting his father and then shooting a short one to Nino before plugging his phone in.

 

“You aren’t going to go running over to your princess?” Plagg asked curiously, munching on his cheese as Adrien wandered around his room, hunting a light switch before finally finding it, grinning at the dark wood floors, the burgundy painted walls, and the deep, forest green bedding. He hummed in response, Plagg giving a small snort of humor before going back to his cheese. He checked out the bathroom, wandered into his walk-in closet and quickly found the clothes Marinette had designed, hanging in black dress bags and each labelled.

 

He unzipped one, merely reached his hand inside, and smirked at the Gabriel Agreste signature stitched in place of a label, felt underneath his fingertips.

 

“Alright, I’m ready,” Plagg stated, patting his belly with a deep, satisfied sigh, “Say the words.”

 

Adrien chuckled in response before transforming in a flash, opening up the balcony doors and expertly vaulting onto the roof. It was the quickest trip he’s ever taken to get to his princess, but he wasn’t complaining as he landed on the balcony with the long, billowing white curtains and a room that smelled like roses.

  
“Claws in,” Adrien whispered as he stepped inside, shutting the doors behind him as a sleepy Tikki was greeted by a purring Plagg. He made his way further inside, kicking off his shoes and stopping by the cuddling kwamis to check her phone and see what time her alarm was set for.

 

“Mmm?” Marinette mumbled, turning in her sleep but not waking up as Adrien moved closer to her, grinning at the sight of his girlfriend after not getting to see her for so long. Her dark hair was spilling over the pale sheets as she curled up under the duvet, sleeping soundly as he shrugged off his jacket and let it pile up on the floor next to her own dirty laundry.

 

“Hello, princess,” he whispered, kissing her temple as she inhaled and sighed and shifted as she finally woke up, blinking up at him as he smiled back at her.

 

“Adrien,” she cooed softly, opening up her arms for him to settle into, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before she awoke further and gripping him tighter. “Mmm, you’re here!”

 

“ _Finally_ ,” he sighed, sitting up and pulling off his shirt, “Scoot over, lovebug, I’ve missed cuddling.”

 

She started to pull off the covers before she froze, instead choosing to clutch them tighter. “No. Shit. No.”

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, reaching over to turn on her bedside lamp, which she squinted irritably at. “Why do you have on a full face of makeup?”

 

“Fuck,” Marinette huffed, glaring now at a giggling Tikki, still clutching at the pale yellow sheets and the daisy covered duvet, totally contrasting the cheery décor with her sour expression.

 

“Marinette,” Adrien prodded, quietly literally poking at her side.

 

“So,” she began, arms on top of the covers as she huffed, “You know how normally we’re either at my parents’ house, and have to be very quiet so we can’t even do anything?”

 

“Okay?” Adrien blinked.

 

“Or we’re at your house, and we’re too scared to move a toe wrong,” she continued.

 

“I’m still lost, but okay.”

  
“So like…I was _planning_ on surprising you, because I knew you would come straight here, but…I’m _so tired_ , Adrien,” she whined, and he chuckled back at her, smoothing her hair back to kiss her forehead.

 

“Okay? How were you planning on surprising me?” he asked before even Plagg snickered.

 

“I’m tired but I’ll make it up to you later,” she insisted, seriousness in her gaze as she gripped the covers and he arched a curious brow back at her. She sighed, lifted the fabric, and watched Adrien turn into a stiff statue. “Please, please breathe.”

  
“Mari that’s…oh my god, Mari that’s…lingerie,” he insisted in a hoarse whisper.

 

“I’m aware,” she said, trying to fight a smile.

 

“That’s _Chat Noir themed lingerie_ ,” he practically whimpered.

 

“I made others,” she smiled devilishly.

 

He clutched at his heart dramatically, crashing into her mattress with a low groan as she giggled and sat up, and all Adrien could see was lace and his girlfriend’s wonderful boobs. Even though they were in the summer before their final year of college, the couple hadn’t found a time or place to really get a grip on the physical intimacy of their relationship or explore those possibilities very much. Not saying that Adrien had never seen Marinette’s breasts before, just that he’d never had a time or place to really do much about seeing them. Sadly. It may have killed him a little every time he thought about it.

 

“You’re tired, you’re tired, you’re tired,” he chanted, hopping up onto his feet and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“I could be persuaded,” she teased before he picked up his discarded t-shirt off of the floor and literally threw it at her face.

 

“No, you’re tired!” he insisted, hurrying into the bathroom to grab her a makeup wipe and take a few minutes to think of…literally anything else. High school locker rooms. That one gas station bathroom he’d been to once. Stinky feet. Stinky cheese. Plagg. “Okay, I’m good.”

 

He reentered the bedroom, handing over the makeup wipe and appreciating his girlfriend in his Death Note t-shirt as she wiped off all of her makeup, tossing it into the trash by the desk in the corner and grinning when it made it in.

 

“Oh no,” he sighed, forlornly, as she blinked back up at him.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, peering at her boyfriend as he sadly shook his head back at her.

 

“It’s no use,” he sighed again, “You’re still sexy.”

 

She laughed, opening the covers and scooting over to make room for him, “Shut up, you nerd.”

 

“A hot babe is wearing my anime t-shirt with lingerie themed after me! And I’m dating her!” he insisted, laughing as well and turning out the light to slip under the covers and pull her in to his arms. “We’ll get to it sometime while we’re here, don’t worry.”

  
“Were you surprised?” she asked, burying her face into his chest and inhaling deeply.

 

“Very,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you, Marinette. So much.”

 

“I love you, Adrien, I’m so glad you’re here,” she murmured, already dozing off as she squeezed him tightly. He hummed his agreement, smoothing down her back and letting her drift off before he soon did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This gal does lol


End file.
